The heart wants what the heart wants
by sarcasticmermaid
Summary: Takes place after the founders festival in season 1. How the girls find out about Spencer and Toby's relationship. And what happens next. "Who's 'he' Spence?" Emily says smiling. "Yeah, and how exactly is he distracting you, hmm?" Hanna continues, raising her eyebrows. "And why does your mom not like him?" Aria asks just confused.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story takes place sometime after the founders festival in season 1, before the rest of the girls know about Toby and Spencer. However, Spencer's mom knows since Spencer kissed Toby in front of her at the festival. This is mostly about the girls talking about Spoby, but there's a little bit of other stuff there too. I adore Spoby and love writing about them, but I also love writing the girls cause they're so different. So, this is how the girls find out about what's going on with Spencer and Toby. Also, I've only recently started writing fan fiction so I'd love to see some reviews? :) Thank you! Hope you enjoy this fic. **

It's around 7 pm. I close my physics book and reach for my phone on my nightstand to check my messages.

One from mom.

I'm on my way home. Have you eaten yet?

Great. She's gonna be home soon. More fighting. I quickly text her back saying I haven't eaten yet and see you soon.

One from Aria.

Hanna thinks we need to watch the rest of the creepy videos. Can we come over?

Again, awesome. Watching creepy ass videos of me and my friends in our underwear filmed by a possible murderer also known as my brother in law. I text Aria back, saying I'm sure my mom won't wind them coming over, let's get this over with.

And one message from Toby. I can't help but smile at his name alone.

Am I still seeing you tomorrow? I can pick you up. Miss you.

I sigh. In the middle of all this craziness with Ian, my family and A, I'm still able to stop and smile at the thought of Toby. He misses me. God, I miss him too. I feel like he's the only thing keeping me sane right now. I text him back.

Of course. But I'll meet you at the brew, okay? My parents still aren't exactly thrilled to have you over.. But I miss you too.

There's a knock on the door. I put my phone in my pocket and run downstairs. I open the door and the girls just walk in.

"Hey guys." I laugh at my friends already making themselves comfortable on my couch.

"Hey. Listen, none of us wants to watch the videos, but shouldn't we? I mean, if we're really gonna use this against Jenna, we need to know everything right?" Hanna says, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh and sit next to them. I can't stop thinking about the video of Jenna and Toby. My Toby and that monster. The girls don't know about the new development in mine and Toby's relationship so I can't really show how I feel about the video. I don't know why I haven't told them yet. It just seems like we all have a lot to think about. Plus, I kind of love having Toby all to myself. He's my safe place to land. Of course, because I had to go and kiss him in front of my mom and Melissa, it's more difficult to see him without interruptions. Mom doesn't like him. Which bothers me, because she thinks he's dangerous due to The Jenna Thing. If only she knew it was Alison, well us, who started that fire. Not that her knowing would make anything better. Not at all.

We watched some of the videos, but it was pretty much all the same.

Us changing, Jenna changing. No more big secrets to hold over people's heads. Thank God.

"I still can't believe Jenna would do that. I mean, I know she's a bitch and all but that's just.." Aria trailed off staring at the now still computer screen.

"I know. Poor Toby. And we thought he's the one that hurt her." Emily says sadly.

I stand up to get a glass of water. I can't think about it. That I once thought my Toby would hurt anyone. I sigh and take a sip of my water. Suddenly my mom comes through the door.

"Hello Spencer. Oh, hello girls." She says placing her suitcase on the table.

"Hi mrs. Hastings." Aria smiles politely, while Hanna closes the laptop.

"What are you girls up to?" My mom asks while getting herself a glass of wine.

"Oh.. Nothing interesting." I say, looking back at the girls.

"Yeah. Just.. Talking. Clothes and boys. The usual." Hanna shrugs.

My mom puts her wine glass down and looks at me. "I see." I can tell she's thinking about Toby when Hanna mentioned boys. She gets so annoying whenever he's mentioned in a conversation.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and look at the screen. Speak of the devil. Another message from Toby.

I get it. I'll meet you at the brew tomorrow then. At 7? Can't wait to see you beautiful.

I can't help but smile. Which doesn't go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"What ya smiling 'bout Spence?" Hanna asks and raises her eyebrows. "Is it a guy?"

My mother takes a sip of her wine. "Have you done your homework Spencer?" She asks. "I don't want you being distracted because of.. Him." She says 'him' like it's a bad word.

"Yes, mom I have. And he's not distracting me. Still a straight A student here." I mumble back at her.

"Well good. I'm going upstairs to take a shower. Don't stay up too late girls." She says and walks to the stairs.

"We won't mom." I yell back at her. I turn to face my friends and they all have a weird look on their faces.

"Who's 'he' Spence?" Emily says smiling.

"Yeah, and how exactly is he distracting you, hmm?" Hanna continues, raising her eyebrows.

"And why does your mom not like him?" Aria asks just confused.

I stare at them for a minute. How to explain this? What would they think? To hell with it. I really like Toby. It doesn't matter what they think.

"Well.." I start, trying to figure out what to say.

"Yes!?" They all say at the same time. Gosh.

"In the last few weeks, I've.. Kind of gotten closer with.. Toby." I say. Wow. Smooth Spence.

"Wait.. As in Toby Cavanaugh, Toby?" Emily says shocked.

"How many Toby's do you know, Em?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"YOU and Toby? As in.. Wow. Are you guys like, together or something?" Hanna says.

"Well.. Yeah. Kind of." I say, staring at my shoes.

"Kind of?" Aria raises her eyebrows. "I think we need a full story here."

I sigh. Where to begin?

"Well. We were investigating the whole Jenna thing and, wait, not THE Jenna Thing but like-"

"Spence! We know what you mean. Go on." Hanna yells.

"Right, okay, anyway. We stayed at the motel and he kicked my ass at Scrabble, it wasn't a total ass-kicking though, but we slept in the same bed and he was shirtless and I accidentally kind of cuddled him and did I mention I was wearing his shirt? I mean.." I realize I'm rambling and take a breath.

"He kissed me." I finally say.

"WOW!" Hanna yells.

"HE kissed you first? Really? Huh." Aria continues.

"Yeah. The next morning. And I kissed him back. And liked it. Really, liked it. After that we've just hung out a lot. He does things like hold my hand though.. And at the festival.. I kissed him again. In front of my mom. And Melissa. And mrs. Ackard." I say blushing a little.

"Shut the front door! You didn't?" Hanna laughs.

"Oh I did. Which is why mom doesn't really like Toby." I say, now laughing too.

"So you really like him, huh?" Aria says, smiling.

"Yeah.. I do." I look at my shoes again.

"Well, did not see that coming!" Hanna exclaims. "I mean, a year ago, if someone told you, 'oh by the way, you'll be kissing Toby Cavanaugh and smiling at his cute texts' would you have believed them?"

"No. But I didn't know him then. I do know him now." I say shyly. I look at Emily.

"Em. You haven't said anything? Are you mad at me?" I ask carefully. Emily looks at me confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well.. I don't know. You knew him first? You believed him when I still didn't?" I offer.

She just looks at me for a second.

"Tell me, do you really, honestly like him?" She asks.

"Yes. I do. A lot." I answer and blush a little. Really? Again!

"Then I'm glad you have him. And he has you." She says, smiling. I smile back at her.

"Thanks, Em."

"Still! Who would've known? I mean, few months ago even! It's just-"

"Yeah Hanna, we get it. Unexpected. Moving on." Aria interrupted Hanna.

"Okay, okay, moving on. So, Spencer.. How good of a kisser is Toby Cavanaugh?"

"God Hanna." I cover my face with my hands. I feel a blush coming on. Suddenly my phone rings. I try to grab it but Hanna gets to it first. "Hello Toby." Hanna says in her 'sexy voice.'

"Hanna give me the phone!" I yell and try to wrestle it out of her hand.

"So, I heard you're dating my best friend now, huh Cavanaugh?" Hanna continues to talk to poor Toby. I can't hear his answer though.

"You do realize, that if you hurt her in any way at all, I'm gonna have to hurt you pretty bad?" Hanna threatens.

"Hanna, give me the phone! I mean it!" I scream and chase her around the apartment. Hanna is quiet for a while, then says "Good answer mr. Cavanaugh." And hands me the phone. I just stare at her for a second. What the heck did Toby say to her?

"Well talk to the lover boy, Spencey." Hanna smirks. I lift the phone to my ear.

"Hi?" I say softly.

"Hi." His low but beautifully soft voice comes through the phone.

"I'm.. So sorry. About Hanna. She's just-" I start to apologize.

"Spencer, it's fine. Did you really tell them?"

"Yeah. I did. They took it well. As you could probably tell." Hanna laughs behind me.

"I'm glad." Toby says. I just listen to his voice until I remember to talk.

"Toby, what the hell did you say to Hanna to get her off the phone?" I ask him.

Toby's silent for a second. "That I would never hurt you, considering you're the reason I'm not hurting anymore." He says, almost like a whisper.

I can't think of anything to say. Is this guy for real? I feel myself blushing, yet again. I'm seriously falling for him, aren't I?

"Oh." I manage to say. Lame Spencer. Lame. Toby just laughs.

"Well I mean it. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"No! You didn't, it's just.. Sweet. So sweet. I don't think I'm that great."

"You are." He simply replies. I smile like an idiot. This guy..

"So, uh, why did you call?" I finally ask him.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." He replies. The idiot smile remains on my face.

"Well, I'm glad you called. I like hearing your voice too." I say, almost like a whisper.

"Good to know. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah. Can't wait." I reply, playing with my hair. Such a cliché, girl-crushing-on-a-guy, thing to do but hey! I really do like this guy.

"Bye Spencer." Toby says and I can hear a smile in his voice.

"Bye Toby." I reply before putting the phone down. I turn around.

"AWWW" The girls all say and then start laughing.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice too Tobyyy." Hanna mocks laughing.

"Oh shut up Hanna." I laugh and blush again. I seriously need to stop doing that.

**There you go. Please review! Kisses, -S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but a few people asked me to so I thought I'd give it a shot. It still won't be very long, a few chapters maybe. The events on this story won't exactly follow the timeline of the show. Like the girls confronting Jenna about the videos would've already happened on the show at this point. This all happens after the founders festival but before Ian attacks Spencer at the church in season 1 finale, so let's all just pretend there's more time in between ****those two episodes! This will mostly be about Spencer and Toby's relationship, but I will involve the girls and Spencer's family because I like writing them. The actual plots on the show won't play that big of a part in this story, it's mostly the relationship stuff, but I will probably mention the other stuff going on too. Thank you so much for reviewing, it really makes my day! Please review this as well! So, enjoy chapter 2! :)**

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock. I rub my eyes and try to remember what day it is. Oh right. Friday. I don't know whether to be happy about it or not. Weekends are a break from school, but they still mean work. And time with my family, which is not always so great.

I get up and change for school. Then I remember, I'm seeing Toby today at the brew. I smile. I can't believe I even forgot. I change again, knowing it's not just a school day anymore.

I walk downstairs and see the rest of my family at breakfast.

"Morning." I say and pour some coffee in my favorite mug.

"Morning Spence." My dad replies, who I still don't think knows about what happened at the festival between me and Toby. And my mom. And Melissa..

"Got any plans today?" He asks. I take a sip of my coffee.

"Uh.. I'm meeting up with a friend after school." I say, trying to sound casual.

"To do what? Homework?" He asks again. I know how important my studying is to him.

"Yeah. Homework." I stare at my cup.

"Good. I'll see you tonight then sweetheart." He says, smiles at me then leaves for work.

I sit down to finish my coffee. Melissa stares at me across the table.

"What?" I snap at her.

"You're going to see him after school. Aren't you?" Why does my family sound like they're swearing when they say 'him', referring to Toby?

"Why would you think that?" I say, trying to get out of this conversation. Lame.

"Please." She just sighs. "I just don't understand what you see in him."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to. And I'm not surprised." I mumble.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Melissa looks angry now. Oops.

"Spencer, be nice to your sister. I do wonder that too." My mom speaks up.

"Yeah. Another shocker there." I say, standing up, grabbing my bag and head to the door.

"You won't even give him a chance."

"Spencer." My mother starts again. Here we go. "That boy is trouble. I mean, he even blinded his own step-sister." A part of me wants to scream at her that no, he didn't, but your dear daughter that you want so much to be perfect, blinded Jenna. But what good would that do?

"No he didn't. The whole thing is a misunderstanding. He's a great guy. You just refuse to believe that." I snap at her before stepping out of the door. Well. That was a great start for the day. I sigh and walk to my car.

When I walk into school, Hanna, Aria and Emily are already there.

"Hey Spence!" Hanna basically squeals.

"Hi Han." I reply, opening my locker.

"Uh oh. Bad morning?" Aria asks. She knows me so well.

"You could say that." I sigh.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Nothing just.. My mom. And Melissa." I say, closing my locker and leaning against it. "I hate that they think those things about Toby. I mean, they still think he's behind The Jenna Thing." I whisper the end of my sentence.

"Oh. Are you going to tell them that.. You know." Hanna asks worriedly.

"No. I think it's too late for that anyways. And I wouldn't do that to you. Don't worry. It's just.. I wish I could make them see that Toby's not a monster just because he doesn't have dinners at the country club." I say bitterly.

"Aww." Hanna says. "You're like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Toby and I are NOT like Romeo and Juliet." I laugh at Hanna.

"Yes you are! Forbidden love!" Hanna bats her eyelashes at me.

"No, we're not. What about Aria? I mean, she's dating her teacher." I say, trying to change the subject.

"True. That's even better! Or worse, in a way." Hanna says.

"Hey!" Aria exclaims.

"So, when are you seeing Toby? Does he know what your parents think of him?" Emily asks, changing the subject back to Toby and I. Thanks Em.

"Parent. I don't think mom's told dad yet. And yes, Toby knows. It's not like his family loves me either. Remember his step-sister?" I say rolling my eyes.

"True. Wow so your dad doesn't know yet?" Emily asks.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I would've heard about it. And been grounded." I say laughing, even though it's not that funny. "I'm hoping mom won't tell him."

"Good luck with that!" Hanna giggles.

"Thanks."

"So when are you seeing him?" Emily just won't let it go, will she?

"Uhm. Today. After school." I say looking away.

"Ooohh forbidden love grows." Hanna says, poking me.

"Stop it." I just say, walking to class.

"I'm just saying, it's kinda cute considering that-" Hanna starts but Mr. Fitz, also known as Aria's forbidden love, interrupts her.

"Morning class! Today, we're gonna start with.."

I try to listen to what Mr. Fitz is saying, but my mind can't help but wonder off to my date with Toby later. It is a date, right?

After the class, we're standing in the hallway again, when Jenna walks by. I can't help but frown. I just hate her.

"Guys. Should we..?" Aria trails off but we know what she means. Time to do some blackmailing.

We walk after Jenna and follow her to an empty classroom. She stops in the middle of it.

"Who's there?" She asks.

"Spencer." I answer. "And Hanna, Aria and Emily."

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"We have what you hired Caleb to find." I say.

Jenna doesn't say anything. Her pokerface is good, but she does look a little.. Scared?

"And?" She finally asks.

"You made it seem like you were the victim. But you're the one who hurt Toby." Emily says seriously.

"So you've seen it." She says. It's not a question, it's a fact.

"Every frame." I say through my teeth. The video of Jenna manipulating Toby plays in my head.

"What do you want from me?" She asks, her voice giving away the fact that she's not as brave as she tries to pretend to be.

"The truth. Can you handle that?" Hanna snaps.

Jenna tells us about Alison, how she came to see Jenna at the hospital and blackmailed her to stay away from Rosewood with the videos.

"Can I trust you to keep the videos hidden?" She asks, now sounding scared.

"Yes." I answer.

"Good." She says. "We all make mistakes. Remember.. I'm still paying for yours." She whispers. I'm so angry now. Is the fact that we couldn't stop Alison from setting that fire supposed to make what Jenna did to Toby okay?

"And Toby will probably always be paying for yours." I hiss at her. "We're gonna keep the videos hidden." I continue. "But if you so much as touch a hair on Toby's head, you'll have to deal with much worse than being blind." I whisper, now standing right in front of Jenna.

I can tell she knows I'm serious. She just stands still for a while, then walks out.

We all stand quietly for a moment.

"Wow Spence!" Hanna exclaims. "Where did the badass come from?"

"I have no idea." I breathe. "I sure didn't make the whole 'she hates us and wants us to die slowly and painfully' thing any better, did I?"

"No." Emily says. "But I'm glad you said that. She looked like she was afraid of you! Maybe she will actually leave Toby alone?" She smiles. I smile back.

"I sure hope so."

"You are so cute. All in love. Looks good on you. You're much more fun now!" Hanna laughs.

"Wha- I'm fun!" I exclaim and they all laugh.

"You can get a little scary sometimes Spence." Aria says, still laughing.

"I'm not scary!" I say. "Am I scary?"

"Just a little." Emily says chuckling.

We all walk out of the empty classroom. Wait a minute.

"And who said anything about being in love!?" I yell at Hanna. She just laughs at me. Again.

"You're face." She says, poking my nose.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say and walk to my locker to get my history books.

"Oh, sure you don't." Hanna says smirking. "You might not know it yet, but you are so falling for one Toby Cavanaugh."

"Am not." I tell her.

"Whatever you say Spence." Hanna laughs and walks away.

I am not falling in love with Toby. I mean, sure I like him, but love? That's a strong word. Have I ever been in love? No of course not. With who? My sister's fiancé who kissed me and caused a fight between me and my sister? Alex, who made fun of me with his friends and didn't understand me? No, I definitely haven't been in love.

Toby does understand me. Better than anyone. And he would never make fun of me or do something to upset me. He makes me feel safe. He makes me smile. He cares about me more than my family does. He's so protective of me. He-

I stop walking in the middle of the hallway.

Oh crap. I AM falling in love with him.

**There you go! Thank you for reading! Please review! Kisses, -S**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I think this is going to be the final chapter of this story. I do have some ideas for new stories though, so.. I'm not done folks! This chapter is pretty much shameless Spoby fluff. The girls are in it too though. If you have any suggestions or any kind of comments, please do share them! Review or private message me. The reviews have been awesome, so thank you so much. Keep it up! x Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The final bell of the day rings and a smile can be spotted on the faces of many students, including mine. I gather my books and put them in my bag. I'm just about to exit the classroom when I hear Hanna yell after me: "Have fun with Romeo!" I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Hanna!" I yell back and walk to my car. I drive to the brew. It's still about half an hour until I'm supposed to meet Toby, so I take a seat and pick up a book. I hear the bell above the door ring and look up a little too quickly. It's not even Toby. It's an old lady who smiles at me when she notices me looking at her. I smile back at her and stare at my book again. Pathetic, Spencer. Calm down. It's just a boy. Yeah, right.

I don't know how long I've been reading, but when the bell rings again I look up, casually I hope, and see him. He smiles at me. I have no idea if I'm smiling back or not because I freeze when I see him. I haven't seen him in days. I forgot how seeing him made me feel. A warm feeling spreads in me when he's walking towards me.

"Hi." He says, still smiling.

"Hi." I say back, quieter than I meant to.

He sits next to me and suddenly I'm hugging him. I can feel him laughing.

"Missed me?" He rests his head on top of mine.

"Yes." I answer too quickly and blush. I pull away. "I'm.. Just glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, Spence." He answers. "Did you order anything?"

"Uh, no, I was waiting for you." I smile.

"Okay. You want coffee, right?" He asks.

"How'd you guess?" I laugh.

"Please, I've spent enough time with you to know you live on caffeine." He says while waiving at a waitress. He orders for both of us. He knows exactly how I like my coffee. That makes me smile. The waitress takes our order and gives him a look. I can tell she believes the stories every other dumbass in this town does. I glare at her when she walks away. Not too long after, she's already bringing us our coffees.

"So. How pissed were your parents when you got home after the festival?" Toby asked, sounding amused but also worried.

"Uh, well. They didn't say much. Just.. I could tell they were pissed. I don't think my dad knows though." I answer him.

"I hope you don't get in trouble. I mean, I don't want to cause-"

"No, Toby, listen." I interrupt him, taking his hand in mine. I ignore the butterflies in my stomach that causes and continue. "I don't care what they think about it. Or you. I mean, I care about you.. They'll come around." I smile lightly.

He brushes a hair out of my face and behind my ear. "I hope so. Because I really care about you." He smiles sort of shy.

I just stare into his eyes, getting lost in there. Really? When have I ever been the person to do that? He brings out sides of me I didn't even know existed. I don't know how long we've been staring at each other sappily, but just as I'm about to say something, I hear someone calling my name.

"Spencer! What a coincidence this is!" Hanna smirks, walking in with Aria and Emily.

Are you kidding me? I told them exactly where I was meeting Toby. This is no coincidence. I am going to kill Hanna.

"Hanna. Aria, Emily. What are you doing here?" I say giving them a death glare.

"Oh you know, getting a latte. Hi Toby! How are you?" She smiles sweetly, looking down at our hands that, I now realize, are still tangled together. I awkwardly start to pull my hands away from his until I figure, why bother?

"I'm.. Good." Toby answers a little confused.

"I hope you remember what I said to you on the phone the other night. Cause I meant it. She's my best friend, you know? I mean-"

"Hanna!" I interrupt her. "Stop." I glare at her.

"What? I'm just saying." She shrugs.

"I meant what I said too." Toby says quietly but seriously. I turn to look at him and he gives me a light smile.

"Aww." Aria says and smiles. We look at her. She then seems to realizes she said it out loud and looks away blushing.

"For the record, I did try to get Hanna to leave you alone but you know how she gets." Emily sighs. I laugh.

"Yeah, I do." I stick my tongue out at Hanna. She sticks hers out at me.

"Whatever. We only heard about our Romeo and Juliet here yesterday, so I had to see it myself." She shrugs again.

"Stop with the Romeo and Juliet thing!" I groan, throwing my head back.

"You know I'm right." She says, pointing at Toby and I.

"Why don't you get your coffee?" I ask her, hoping they'd leave us alone.

"Fine. Meanie." She says and walks to the counter.

"Bye guys." Emily says, smiling at me and walks away with Aria.

I turn to look at Toby again. "Sorry about that." I say looking at our hands.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Spencer." He laughs. "I get it. They're your friends."

I smile at him. "Yeah."

"Are they really okay, about us? They don't mind?" He asks, looking down.

"I like the way you say 'us.'" Did I really just say that out loud? "Uh, yeah, they're fine with it. Why wouldn't they be? They're not like some people in this town. Plus, it's not like what they think would affect.. Us." I say blushing when I say 'us' again.

"I know, but.." He trails off.

"But what?"

"I'm not exactly.. I mean, not what many people would've expected to see you date someone like me." He says quietly. I stare at him for a second. What is he talking about?

"Someone like you?" I finally ask.

"Well, you know. You're Spencer Hastings. You're smart, and beautiful. You're popular and have a great future ahead of you. I'm.. Not like that." He says, staring at his shoes.

My heart breaks a little bit. Is this how he sees himself? Us? He thinks I'm too good for him?

"Toby.." I whisper. I lift his chin up with my hand, making him look at me.

"I can't even.. Do you really think I'm better than you? God, you're like.. Perfect." I exclaim. "You're smart too! You're beautiful! Well, I mean, you know what I mean! You have a future to look forward to, too. You can do great things too, Toby. And everyone who thinks you did those things you're accused of, are idiots! People think me and my friends are liars. Which I guess in some perspective we are! Don't think I'm too good for you Toby. Please don't. I can't wrap my head around the fact that you're so amazing and still want to be with me, especially after what I put you through with The Jenna Thing? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." I finish my rant. Toby just looks at me.

"Spencer.. You're not a liar and you're not responsible for what happened to Jenna. Or me. Alison is."

"Well I'm a part of that." I whisper.

"I don't blame you for it. You've got to know that." He says seriously. I just stare at the floor.

"God, look at us." Toby suddenly laughs. "Aren't we a pair?" I have to laugh too.

"Yeah."

"Spencer. Don't be upset over what happened last year."

"If you stop thinking that I'm any better of a person than you." I look at him seriously.

"I'll try."

"Fine. I'll try too."

We're both quiet for a moment. Then Toby speaks up.

"Did I upset you?" He asks worriedly.

"No." I assure him. "I just don't want you to think you're not good enough for me. Toby, you're amazing and I love y.. Being with you." Oh my god. "And I don't care about anyone else's opinion."

"I know. I don't care what people think about me either. I was just worried about how it might affect you."

"Well don't." I say, rubbing his hand. "I'm fine. Better than fine. As long as you're with me." I say a little embarrassed, because I'm not used to telling people how I feel. But Toby's different.

"As long as you want me to be, I'm here for you." He says softly. I can't help but smile.

He leans to touch his forehead against mine. I close my eyes, as he brings his lips to mine. I missed this feeling so much. Kissing Toby is unlike anything else. I feel safe. Happy. I can't help but think about how happy I am and I smile into the kiss.

"Aww!" I hear somewhere from the distance. Aria.

"Get a room!" Hanna yells laughing.

"Hanna.." Emily sighs.

I pull away from the kiss and blush. Toby's cheeks look pretty red too. He puts his arm around me, like to show me that my friends don't bother him too much, even though I can see his a little embarrassed.

"Got your coffee?" I ask Hanna, giving her a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, we're out." She winks and walks out of the door. "Use protection!" She screams right before stepping out of the door.

"God." I say, burying my face on Toby's shoulder.

Toby just laughs. I turn to look at him and can't help but kiss him again. It's a shorter kiss this time, yet just as amazing.

"So.. Hanna's gonna bug me about that tomorrow." I say. Toby seems to understand I'm trying to get somewhere with this conversation.

"I bet she is." He says, with a questioning look on his face.

"I, uh.." I run my hands through my hair. Out with it! "She always likes to put, uh, labels on things, so she's probably gonna ask a lot of questions about, well, us and I'm just, wondering, since everything-"

"Spencer." Toby stops my rambling. "Are you asking if.. I'm your, boyfriend?" He raises his eyebrows. God, what if he doesn't think of us that way?

"Uh.. Yeah, I guess." I say looking down.

"I'd be honored to be your boyfriend." He says quietly, but he sounds sure of himself.

I look up. "Really?" I smile.

"Of course." He says, poking my arm.

"Good to know." I smile that idiot smile again. He laughs.

"I can't believe you didn't think I would be."

"Whatever." I mumble, leaning into his side.

"You want to get out of here? Take a ride maybe?" I ask him.

"Sure. Can I drive?" He smirks.

"Uh, fine." I say, throwing him the keys. We walk out of the brew, to my car, holding hands. Toby opens the door for me. Such s gentleman.

"Thank you." I smile. "Boyfriend."

He laughs at me. "You're welcome, girlfriend." I love how that sounds.

For some reason, I can't actually wait to tell Hanna tomorrow. In the middle of the mess that is my life, it feels good to be able to have that kind of girl talk.

Too soon, I have to go home to face my family, school work, Ian and A, but right now, nothing can bring me down. And with Toby there by my side, maybe I can actually get through all of it without going insane. He's my safe place to land.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, do review! Kisses, -S**


End file.
